Arcana of Blood: Mockingbird
by CrossoverCatGhost
Summary: On hiatus til' i get remotivated for it. Also, being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**For the pairings, I'll just go with the canon pairings for now like Yin x Coop and Yang x Lena until later. Chapter Two of Horsing around is in very slow progress. This is also comes before my unfinished fic, Blood Triangle, which I'll probably rewrite after this. I don't own Yin Yang Yo or its characters.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Silence dominated the still night air, three moons shone brightly in the sky, the light of their glow illuminating the graveyard. A single gravestone stood out in the midst of it all, casting a long shadow like a scar, the grave seemingly isolated from the other graves. On either side of the stone, a mockingbird statue was set to appear as though they were landing, facing one another. Between them stood a cross, cracked slightly in some places, as was the rest of the gravestone.

A light breeze rustled the trees of the graveyard, a few clouds drifting lazily over the moons, casting the cemetery into darkness. As the clouds drifted away, casting the moon's light once a again, a figure stood in front of the grave stone, a woman's silhouette, defined as a rabbit only because of her long ears. Two eyes were the only detail that could be seen of her, one icy blue, the other like a shimmering ruby.

As the breeze grew a little stronger, a male voice could just be heard drifting into the cemetery, singing softly and beautifully in an ancient language that was remembered only by a few. The woman stood still as a statue, listening to the whispered song, so soft it almost seemed to be merely the wind if you did not listen carefully. Then, she opened her mouth, two long fangs glistening in the moonlight as she joined in with the song. Her voice came low and haunting, carrying across the cemetery and beyond, reaching as far as a well known dojo.

Inside said dojo, all were a slumber. In the room where Yin and Yang slept soundly, dreaming, the song seemed to increase in volume, but only slightly. Yin's ear twitched and Yang's face contorted slightly in annoyance, but neither awakened. Yang pulled the pillow over his head in attempt to block out the song, though beautiful as it was. The clouds covered the two moons a second time as he did so, pitch blackness befalling the room for but a moment before it was graced with dim moonlight once again. Yang had become still again, aside from the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. But across the room his sister's bed was abandoned, her blankets turned over in haste.

* * *

Near the outskirts of the town, just outside the gates of the cemetery, another listened to the duet as the wind ruffled his long, black coat. He was a rabbit as well, but younger than the one inside the graveyard, aged ten or eleven. His eyes were icy blue; his fur colored lilac, brushed and parted neatly on his head. He glared into the cemetery, still aside from his coat fluttering in the wind.

"So…" His soft, monotone voice tinted with an accent, "This is where you have been hiding…" He moved his hand up slowly and lay it on the stone surface of the surrounding wall. He felt a slight stinging, like static electricity that was barely discernable from the biting cold stone itself. He slid his hand down the smooth surface as he let his eyes wander over the black metal bars, black paint peeling here and there were rust had settled.

"I can sense the seal you put here, keeping others out… but I will find a way… I always find a way." His eyes drifted to the pillars that the gates connected to, ten feet in height and ending in a lighter grey platform, atop which stood two stone wolves, positioned as though they were to leap off and attack. A red glint caught his as the night became silent once more, the duet's song having ended. Within the snarling face of the wolf above him, two red jewels were places inside its face like eyes and in the statue opposite him the jewels were blue.

The wind had died down to a small breeze again by the time he turned to leave, black dress shoes clicking with every step in rhythm with the shuffling of his black dress pants, trench coat swaying gently as he walked.

* * *

**In Fastidious's liar… **

A large cage rested on a small coffee table in the middle in of a large, clean, white room lit only by the blinking lights of computers and machinery that hummed quietly. Within the cage was a tan hamster with a metal lens thing around one eye, snoring quietly. One of his legs twitched as he mumbled something in his sleep about cleaning.

Suddenly the peacefulness was shattered as a shrill alarm went off, startling Fastidious awake with a loud yelp as he leaped up into the air, red lights flashing brightly. He spun around to look at the computer screen behind him as it flickered on. The screen displayed the camera's that were in his hidden basement, showing a stand with broken glass and a somewhat burnt velvet red pillow. He felt his heart leap into his chest and he leaped into the air in fright.

"My family heirloom!" Quickly, the hamster unlatched the door to his cage and ran out, leaping off the table and into the ball that was his regular transportation which lie beside the table. He rolled towards the computer and onto a red button on the ground in front of it. A ringing sound went off and around the dome a steel wall came down, blocking all escape routes.

The computer screen flickered on, showing several boxes of camera surveillance. The hamster looked up at the screen and spotted movement to the far left from the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head, he saw nothing. Fastidious pulled out a remote from a hidden pocket and pressed a button and immediately a hidden platform rose up from beneath him. When it came to a stop he hopped out of his ball and onto the giant keyboard with its many, many buttons. He hopped on several in a pattern familiar to him.

**"Intruder located"** a feminine, mechanical voice said as the screen flashed red and a window popped up, showing a female, rabbit-like silhouette with a bow, no older than eleven or twelve judging by the shape. She came to an abrupt stop as she came to a sealed exit, glaring at it with icy blue orbs that glowed from her silhouette.

"What's this?" Fastidious squinted, pressing his paw down on a nearby green button and the box enlarged to full screen. "That figure looks familiar…"

Said figure suddenly looked over her shoulder then there was a flash of bright, bluish energy and she was gone. Fastidious let out a small gasp, "it must be her!" and just as she was gone another, male rabbit ran to onto the screen, this one with icy blue eyes as well. But he didn't stop, dissipating into black smoke as he ran into the sealed doorway, the smoke fading into nothing.

"But why would she be here?" Fastidious asked himself as he hopped back into his ball, the platform lowering the moment his squeaky feet touched the ground, "in the middle of the night? HAMSTERBALL, ACTIVATE!" on command his ball morphed into the giant hamster-themed robot it was better known to be. "And more importantly… why would she, and whom I would assume to be her brother, want to steal my family heirloom?"

* * *

The two figures raced through the forest in amazing speed, disturbing the multi-colored leaves on the forest floor in their wake. Yin was far ahead of the other, but he was fast encroaching, trench coat fluttering behind him like a cape. Suddenly she spun around, sending a Foo orb at the buck behind her. Moonlight glinted off of something that dangled in her right hand. The other rabbit stopped and lurched to the left, avoiding being hit just in the nick of time. Using this distraction, Yin leaped up high, landing on the thick branch of a tree and leaping to another in less than a second.

Her follower recovered quickly however, leaping up after her close behind. Yin spun around in a full circle, sending out another orb as she did so. But again the blue-eyed buck evaded her attack as the orb hit the branch he'd just been on, sending the burnt timber to the ground far below. Then, as they jumped from tree branch to tree branch, he pulled out a throwing knife from within his trench coat, its sharp blade glinting brightly in the light of the three moons above.

The knife just barely missed the pink doe's heel as she jumped from her branch. The male wasted no time in taking out another knife, accompanied by two others. Yin's ears twitched as she heard the three knives whistling towards her. They might have hit their mark in her shoulder, spine and lower back if not for her skin-level Foo shield, but instead they bounced off of her harmlessly with a sound as though they'd hit metal. The buck grit his teeth in frustration and surprise as he pulled out a whip, not noticing the sound of falling trees in the distance behind them.

As Yin's cat-like, blue eyes spotted a break in the trees ahead of her, the boy's whip suddenly became alight with red-orange flames dancing along its entire length save for the handle in which the buck gripped. Instinct told the pink doe to prepare for a much bigger jump, and sure enough, she saw a gaping ravine with sheer sides came into her line of sight and she braced her body and mind for the leap. The buck behind her brought back his whip in a wide arch, and just as she was about to leap from the last tree atop the ravine, branch bending under her sudden weight, the whip came up and around.

A loud snap echoed through the forest as the whip's tip broke the sound barrier, slashing across Yin's back( albeit harmlessly because of her Foo shield). The branch helped to propel her jump higher upward, breaking just above the tree tops. The doe's pink fur took on a silvery look as it was illuminated by the moons for a mere moment before she began to descend.

But just as gravity began to pull her back down and she steered her body to the other side, a shadow from above fell over her, making her look up in time to see the Hamster Robot descending quickly towards her. Using her Woo Foo, she barely got out of the way in time to avoid being crushed by Fastidious' robot as it plummeted to the earth. Seeing her distracted, The male rabbit wasted no time in taking the chance to strike, lashing the whip and catching her by the ankle before pulling her down towards him. Yin gasped in surprise as she felt something yank her down and released her grip on the pendant which spun in the air for a second before falling. The pendant, on a simple, silver chain, was a very small Yin symbol. To anyone else it would have been a bracelet, but for a hamster, it was a necklace.

It spiraled toward the ravine, Fastidious taking no notice as his family's heirloom fell right by his robot's arm, nearly hitting it. Using his newly installed rocket-powered feet the machine zoomed back up, grabbing Yin before she crashed back into the trees and yanking up the buck.

"Ah!" he cried out in surprise, lilac fur almost white in the light. He released the whip and double flipped back into the cover of the trees. The whip loosened around Yin's ankle and fell, but Fastidious gave it no heed as his attention was on the girl rabbit.

"AH HA!" the hamster cried, pointing an accusing finger at the doe, "I've caught you! Now hand it over!"

Yin glared at him, saying nothing and not bothering to struggle.

"Come on now, give it back." The robot's free hand came up to her, but instead she smirked, then with a flash of bluish light, she was gone from his grasp. "WHAT!" the rodent exclaimed in shock and disbelief, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! That little thieving heathen got away!"

In response to his anger and frustration, the robot stomped its foot in the midair.

Meanwhile, hidden in the leaves of a nearby tree, Yin's pursuer watched the rodent in silence, his face twisted in a scowl. He turned away from the machine, jumping down to the forest floor and landing nimbly. His steps crunched softly on the leaves and twigs underfoot as he began his own trek home, the excitement over.

"I will find you, Yin… you, our brothers, and our mother. I will find you _all_"

* * *

**Why do I get the feeling that this prologue came out badly? Anyway, leave a review with any advice, comments, guess's or questions you might have relating to the story. This will not be a Yin x Yuck fic though the green rabbit **_**will**_** be in here. I hope the lack of Yin x Yuck will not deter You from my story. Oh, and just to warn you, I tend to change summaries and title's that I no longer like.**


	2. Morning Dream

**Okay, so first I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I was under a lot of stress and depression kept dragging me down and I also get distracted easily so there's that. But, I have a job now so maybe now I can concentrate on getting my life together and also updating my stories more often. I would also like to thank Breaking Bunnies for helping me figure out how to start this chapter and Firestar778 for the review and sorry for not updating sooner like you had hoped. Also, a warning to Zak Saturday to never rule out the possibility of boy x boy in my stories. Finally, I remembered something I had planned for this story that **_**might **_**make Yin x Yuck possible but it probably won't happen anytime soon in this particular part of the story. I don't own Yin Yang Yo!**

* * *

The harsh buzzing of the alarm clock penetrated through her awareness, making her features tighten slightly, not wanting to rise just yet. Not with her limbs feeling so heavy, as though her bones and flesh had been filled with lead and with the thick fog that hung inside her mind. Not a moment after the alarm started sounding, there was a loud crash followed by a peaceful silence. Yin's face relaxed as she silently thanked her brother, although she knew that they'd have to replace it as soon as they were done with their chores for the day. But she would worry about that later, for now she would allow herself to drift back into unconsciousness, hoping for a better dream than the one she had had the night before. It was a strange dream, she mostly just ran. There were flashing lights and a stranger and a strange, haunting song that she couldn't really remember and the harder she tried, the more it fled her mind.

**BONG!**

The doe's eyes flew open at the sudden noise, realizing her father, Master Yo, was awake. On the other side of the room, Yang groaned, pulling the blanket over his head.

"I don't wanna!" complained the blue rabbit, taking the words right out of her mouth. Normally, she would be the first one up, especially since today they had a level one woofoo test and after that they had chores. But with her body feeling so heavy with exhaustion, she simply wished to sleep the day away. Yin shut her eyes again and snuggled deeper into her pink bed, savoring its blissful warmth. The bliss could not last however and she was suddenly enveloped in a slight warmth and became weightless as her panda father lifted her up with his magic. Yin's eyes flew open once again in time to watch her blanket fall back onto her bed with great disappointment.

"Aw come on Master Yo," the doe protested as Yo set her down gently next to her brother, who groaned as she spoke, "can't we sleep in just a little longer? I'm tired!"

As if on cue, her jaws parted as a wide yawn forced its way out. The elderly sensei shook his head as he turned to lead the way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Fraid' not children, we've got a long day ahead of us and I'd rather get it done sooner than later." Yin sighed as he spoke, the twins trailing after their father reluctantly. Yang glanced at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see why you're tired," he commented, "you went to sleep _way _before I did."

Yin shrugged in response, "I don't know Yang, I just feel so exhausted this morning."

The twins came into the kitchen to find that Master Yo had already cooked them their breakfast, which was waffles with bacon, eggs and orange juice. As the pink warrior took her seat across from master Yo, she released another big yawn, taking up her fork and knife as her brother sat down. Her weariness made the silverware in her hands seem heavier than they really were, and she cut away slowly at her waffles. Yawning for the third time that morning as her eyes began drifting shut.

_**Splat!**_

Yin realized her face felt sticky about the same time Yang's snickering reached her ears. The girl rabbit jolted up right with her blue eyes wide, syrup dripping down onto the plate, table and her lap. Her brother burst into a fit of giggles, earning him a cold glare from the syrup covered doe as their father merely raised an eyebrow and continued to eat.

"Um…" Yang managed through his giggling, pointing a finger "y-you've got a little… something…" the blue rabbit almost hesitantly gestured to her entire face and Yin grumbled irritably, picking up a napkin to clean herself.

The small family of three finished their breakfast without any further mishaps, moving on to the next thing of their to-do list: Training. Master Yo lead the way outside and Yang was close behind while his sister lagged a few paces behind, mouth parting in a wide yawn again as she hunched over. When she caught up to the two males outside, her father had a scroll suspended in the air beside him and enveloped in a light blue-ish green glow. The blue rabbit stood not too far away, leaning against his sword and looking bored. The elderly panda waited patiently for Yin to stand beside her brother before speaking.

"Alright students," he said, holding up a finger, "it's been a whole three months since the defeat of Eradicus, and in those three months things have calmed down quite a bit,"

"Tell me about it!" Yang interrupted, "now that Eradicus is gone and we've got a small army, there's hardly anything for me and Yin to do!"

Said pink rabbit yawned once again before chipping into the conversation.

"Yeah, but at least we've got fan's now." The doe reminded him as her eyelids began drooping again. Master Yo opened his mouth to speak again, but was immediately cut off by a grinning, blue buck.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, standing straight, "I know right? Yesterday I practically got _mobbed _by all of my fangirls just for an autograph! There had to have been like, twenty!"

Her brother's exaggeration made Yin roll her eyes and she quickly corrected him.

"There were only three girls, Yang, I was there…" the violet-eyed warrior shot his sister a glare.

"Yeah but-"

"OI! FOCUS!" the panda's shout made them both start and Yin's eyes snapped back open. Just as quickly as they had been startled they relaxed, the blue one leaning on his sword again.

"As I was saying," Their sensei continued irritably, "even though things have calmed down quickly and quite considerably, you never know when evil is going to rear up its ugly head again."

"Haven't you said this before?" Yang commented, but was ignored.

"sometimes, Evil can come from the most unexpected of places, having ties to even more unexpected things, which means you have to be prepared at all times for it to strike…"

The pink rabbit's focus dwindled and her mind numbed, the panda's voice seeming more and more distant as her vision became first blurry, then black. Gravity seemed to fade away as well, leaving her weightless and floating.

_**KYYYAAAAAHHH!**_

The sudden screech made Yin's eyes fly open and her body was surrounded by heat. She found herself no longer at the Dojo, but in the middle of a village, which itself was in a state of panic. The hay-roofed houses were ablaze with hungry, roaring flames whilst the villagers were running all around terrified and screaming.

The doe's blue eyes darted to the right as a moving shadow caught her attention and gasped as a villager fell down to his knees with a yelp, only to have the jaws of a horse-like creature clamp down onto his ankle. The creature itself looked like a thick shadow with black smoke rising off of it, fire red eyes the only real, distinguishable feature she could see from where she was.

The monster's razor sharp teeth tore into the man's greenish-tan skin as it shook his leg back and forth like a dog with a chew-toy, making him cry out in pain. Instinct jolted through the pink warrior, sending the signals for action throughout her body, but she remained rooted to the spot. Fear mixed with confusion as Yin mentally commanded her limbs to move, to help the poor villager being mauled, but to no avail. Her arms were rigid by her side, her legs and feet like stone as she could only watch as the horse-thing's teeth ripped apart flesh, blood beginning to drip from its mouth. Yin tried to shout at it in hopes it would leave him alone but her voice caught in her throat and her heart sank.

All of a sudden the doe's head moved against her will, turning to the right and away from the equine and the man just as two other shadow-horses moved towards him. The screaming villagers and intense heat, the shadowy equine monsters and bright light all faded into a dull noise as she set her eyes on the figure standing next to her. The woman's face was eerily familiar, yet at the same time completely new. She was a rabbit like Yin, yet she was older with white fur and had hair falling just around her cheeks, amber eyes set against pitch black in their sockets. The gown she wore looked to be that of old noble decent, though what culture it was from Yin couldn't really remember.

The white furred doe looked down at her with a solemn expression before she suddenly grinned, revealing two, long canines that glittered in the fire light. The blue-eyed warrior stared back, transfixed by the older one. She stared for what felt like an eternity before realizing she could hear someone calling her name, someone far, far away.

"YIN!" suddenly the girl was back at the dojo, the blue blur of her Brother's waving hand drawing her attention to the buck. "Yin, _hello?_ You there?"

"Hunh?" said rabbit blinked in surprise, "what happened?"

"I dunno," her brother shrugged, "you were just kinda zoned out when Master Yo said it was time to get started."

Yin glanced at her father, who was absentmindedly munching on a pretzel whilst levitating a few yards away. She rubbed her eyes roughly in an attempt to rub the sleepiness out of them and called out to the Master.

"Daddy," the panda glanced up in surprise, (still not accustomed to the phrase of being a father) and swallowed roughly, raising an eyebrow in question. "I'm ready."

He nodded, shoving the last of his snack into his mouth save for a few stray crumbs that fell to the ground to be forgotten. Moving his hands apart to either side of himself, he kept his palms facing up and turquoise balls of energy appeared just above them.

"Alright students," he said, the orbs turning a darker shade of blue, "let's begin…"

* * *

**Great googly moogly this took forever! This is actually a lot shorter than the original chapter, but I got impatient and it was like, over three thousand words so I decided to cut it in half (again.) but anyway, here is chapter two at long last. Please leave a review and I'll try to update much sooner than may months later. Constructive criticism welcomed.**


End file.
